Piraka
HAKANN Hakann was recruited to the Dark Hunters with Vezok after the two stole the Makoki Stone that the Hunters were after. He has a big ego that tends to irritate the other Piraka - meaning when they eventually turn on each other, he'll be the likely first target. He has a penchant for betrayal - he even betrayed the Piraka to the Shadowed One; to stay on the Shadowed One's good side and in hopes that the Dark Hunters would eliminate the other Piraka (it didn't completely work; the Shadowed One is sending Hunters after them but he plans to punish Hakann just as much as the others). Hakann seems to take particular pleasure in killing Rahi. Hakann has elemental power over fire, which can be used with his lava launcher to launch burning missiles; the weapon has an energy shock claw on its other end. He can also withstand extreme heat, create devastating mental blasts, and he has heat vision which can increase the temperature or burn any substance within its range VEZOK Vezok acts calm on the outside, but is actually bitter and paranoid - with reason, considering his teammates. Because he lost his logical side to Vezon, his emotional side has become that much harder for him to control. He especially hates Hakann, who was the one responsible for splitting Vezon from him. The only one who he can tolerate is Reidak, as Vezok considers him too dim for scheming. Just before abandoning the Hunters, Vezok completed a mission involving the retrieval of an ancient tablet, but he hid it away rather than turn it into the Hunters; when the Dark Hunters catch up with the Piraka, Vezok may just have a bargaining chip for himself. Vezok has the elemental power of water, and is equipped with a harpoon that can pull him through the tides; its other end is a buzzsaw that can hurl water daggers. He has impact vision that makes one feel like a jackhammer has hit them, is resistant to the corrosive effects of seawater (although prolonged exposure still affects him), and can temporarily copy any powers that he is hit with (although he can only use two copied powers at the same time). ZAKTAN Zaktan was a slave in a protodermis mine when he was personally recruited as a Dark Hunter by the Shadowed One, who could see his hatred for virtues like honour and trust; he later led a team of Hunters in eliminating Toa. Zaktan is leader of the Piraka by virtue of the fact that he can beat down any rebellion. He has exceptional intelligence, but at the same time doesn't really understand other people - nor does he want to. His behavior had been odd since finding Makuta's armor; it is now known that he was being telepathically influenced by Makuta himself. In trying to get the mask, he had made a deal with Brutaka, agreeing to give the titan the Zamor Spheres in exchange for his help. Zaktan not only may know that the antidermis is Makuta, but he had learned his Brotherhood's entire master plan and has vowed to use this to his advantage. Zaktan has elemental air power, and is equipped with a three-pronged blade with a pair of tongs at its other end. When the Shadowed One once attempted to blast him with eyebeams, Zaktan didn't disintegrate but rather shattered into microscopic protodites, each of which holds part of his consciousness (why this happened is unknown). As a result, he can change his shape, fly, and each of his parts can function on its own; this includes his triple blade but not his Zamor Launcher, as it is not made up of protodites. He also has laser vision, and is the only Piraka who can get close to the virus collection device without feeling sick. avak Avak is the Piraka's weapons-crafter and is extremely trigger-happy. However, he is terrible at hand-to-hand combat and rather useless when unarmed. He is the only other Piraka besides Zaktan to suspect that something is up regarding the virus. Avak's elemental power is that of stone, and his weapon is a combination pickaxe and jackhammer, which can fire a destructive energy blast. He can create a prison cell out of thin air that's specifically designed to counter a foe's powers; this takes some concentration and the prisons will disappear should Avak be knocked unconscious. He also has X-ray and telescopic vision. When fighting the Toa Nuva, Avak claimed his prison power was the result of enhancements from the Brotherhood of Makuta, gained after becoming a Dark Hunter; but the Shadowed One's records indicate that he had this power before being recruited to the Hunters. Greg Farshtey's explanation is: "The Shadowed One has no reason to lie in his own journal -- so why would Avak lie? Let's examine this -- the Shadowed One never says that Avak worked for the Brotherhood. He simply says he was a jailer. It is Avak who brings up the reference to the Brotherhood -- a group he knows to enemies of the Toa. So what you have here is Avak playing an angle ... if the Toa should defeat the Piraka, he has implied to them that he might have knowledge of the Brotherhood - making him a valuable prisoner." It is currently unknown how he was given this prison-creating ability. reidak Reidak was recruited to the Dark Hunters when a dispute with the law on Zakaz escalated to the point that an entire city was wiped out. Reidak has no patience for planning or stealth, believing that he can defeat any enemy with his massive strength. He hates enclosed places and gets restless if stuck in one place for too long. Reidak's elemental power is earth, and his weapon has a buzzsaw on one end and a drill on the other; it can turn solid ground to quicksand. He can adapt after every defeat, so that the same trick will never work twice (however, this only works when he is defeated; he can't adapt to tactics that only trap him or slow him down). He also has thermal and infrared vision, allowing him to see invisible heat patterns, making him the perfect tracker/hunter. thok Thok was recruited to the Dark Hunters when he tried to steal the weapons of three Dark Hunters that were on a mission. He is a bit of a loner and being around others for too long can drive him nuts. He is excellent at turning teammates against each other, and tends to abandon them when things go wrong. Thok can use his elemental ice power to activate his weapon, a freezing ice gun with an ice peg on its other end; and he can withstand intense cold (though intense heat weakens him). He can animate lifeless objects in order to serve him, and also has spellbinder vision that disorients enemies. vezon & fenrakk When the Piraka were investigating Makuta's lair, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion and accidentally shot Vezok with it set in reverse. The result is that a second being was split off from Vezok; one that had Vezok's intellectual capabilities (though it seems Vezok kept everything else, including his sanity). Thok called the new being a "vezon" - a double - and the being felt the name was agreeable. Vezon took the Spear of Fusion for himself just before the Piraka gained the knowledge of the Mask of Life. As the group was attacked by a pair of Mana Ko shortly afterward, Vezon slipped away and headed directly for Voya Nui (using a Toa canister that once belonged to an Order of Mata Nui member). Upon arriving on the island, the Mask of Life allowed Vezon to reach it. Once he did, he became cursed; his legs were fused to a Fenrakk spider and the mask was fused to his head; and he was forcibly made one of the Ignika's guardians. He became trapped in the Mask of Life chamber, waiting for others to prey on. Eventually, the Piraka and the Toa Inika arrived, and Vezon faced them in battle. He defeated the Piraka by fusing Reidak and Vezok together and having the resulting creature attack the others, but the Inika proved more of a challenge. Vezon eventually urged Fenrakk into the chamber's lava, and they not only survived, but the Mask of Life evolved Fenrakk into a more powerful dragon that Vezon named Kardas. Upon learning that the Kanohi Ignika wished for Toa Matoro to replace him as its guardian, he became enraged, allowing the Inika to subdue him with a Zamor Sphere provided by Axonn that froze him in space and time. After the Ignika was removed, Reidak took the Spear of Fusion and broke it into pieces, despite Vezok's pleas to fuse himself and Vezon back into one being. Wanting to take revenge on the Inika and to take back the mask that had rejected him, Vezon pursued them (alone; he and Kardas were no longer joined). Armed only with the repaired Spear of Fusion - losing the mask had robbed him of his other powers, except his ability to absorb kinetic energy - he followed them deep underneath Voya Nui. There are few details of what happened, but Toa Jaller burned the spear to ash and Vezon himself was taken captive by savage Zyglak. Vezon will be rescued from the Zyglak by the Order of Mata Nui, and to repay the debt will be forced to serve on a strike team along with Brutaka, Roodaka, Makuta Spiriah, and Barraki Takadox and Carapar. Although powerless compared to the others, he is the only one who has never encountered their Brotherhood of Makuta enemies and therefore can act as the group's wild card. Vezon has few powers of his own. The Mask of Life fused itself to the back of Vezon's head and he believed that he would die if it was removed. The mask did give him a vision power which allowed him to see the near future, though it was the. mask that controlled this power and not Vezon; he could also project these visions so others could see them. The Ignika had also granted him the ability to absorb kinetic energy, and he shared this power with Fenrakk; allowing them to grow stronger with every strike made either by them or against them; they were also protected from other dangers such as lava. Vezon also carried the Spear of Fusion, which can merge or split beings; though it couldn't separate him from Fenrakk because the Ignika is much more powerful than the Spear of Fusion, and it was what fused Vezon to Fenrakk in the first place. In the event that Vezon is defeated, the Mask of Life evolves his steed into a more powerful creature. This occurred only once, when it turned Fenrakk into Kardas. Kardas does not share Fenrakk's ability to absorb kinetic energy, but it generates concussive force on its own that will cause it to explode if it is not released through blasts from its mouth